Route Roulette: Red String of Fate
by Xenter
Summary: When his parents decided they had enough of the constant fighting and retreated to somewhere secluded within the unknown depth of the Underworld, Naruto was finally born only after years of trying. However, as time went by, he must now ventured back out into the world and find his Crimson Red Queen. But how could she accept the boy came out of nowhere? AU? R&R!
1. Chains of Destiny

**Route Roulette – Red String of Fate: Naruto and Highschool DXD Crossover!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Edited (06/09/14): **This story been redefined as **_Route Roulette: Red String of Fate_** along with other story set in the same universe! All the Route Roulette Stories bonded together to tell the whole story about one Naruto Uzumaki, his destiny and heritage, along with a girl of his fate.

The first chapter of this is a background story to Route Roulette as every other one will share the same beginning, but the ending will be different depending on Naruto's journey.

* * *

**=[Red String of Fate]=  
Chains of Destiny**

Devils… when one thought about what these demonic entities' appearances supposed to be, one would think them to be twisted, vile abomination like something out of a nightmare. That was true enough in time immemorial, but that wasn't the case now. A great fallout occurred long before anyone could remembered, and from that moment onward, pure-blood devils gained humanoid appearance in most of the sense, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will, and an arrowed pointed tail to some. Furthermore, Reincarnated Devils can come in a variety of shapes and sizes, such as the case with Tannin, a former Dragon King, Koneko Toujou, a Nekomata, and Enku (a Qilin). With these little changes, over the eons, it had completely altered the devil race, and their identity.

Still, some tried to hold onto tradition like these…

There were four Satans and 72 Pillars uphold the foundation of their society. A Devil's life was peaceful, or at least as peaceful as it can be within the confines of the underworld. They would form contract with the mortal realm as their daily life allowed, and grant the summoner's desire in exchange for his or her soul. That wasn't exactly true, no one really knew how contract actually work. The intricate mechanic was lost and forgotten by even their current leaders: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. All devils knew that they simply grant the desire, whatever it maybe, and something happened in the middle. Once successful, they gained powers based on the strength of the wish. Many assumed it was due to the soul of a human, a spiritual manifestation like all life in creation. The contract simply worked, and no one questioned it.

Unfortunately, like all good thing, it must come to an end as war of extinction began between the Three Great Factions, and it plunged the underworld into a sea of blood. Countless atrocities were committed during the war as Angels, Fallens and Devils fought for supremacy. The cycle of hatred and malice continued for years, and no one really knew why they had fought in the first place, or who actually started the conflict, thus a few Ultimate class devils grew tired of the seemingly pointless battle with no end in sight.

"What the hell is he? It's only one devil! Kill him!" an angel shouted the command as yellow flashes appeared all across the battlefield, and nearby all the angels.

"WE CAN'T! IT'S THE YELLOW FLASH NAMIKAZE!" several of them screamed before they chocked on their own blood as their throat was slit, or their heart was pierced with extreme precision.

The leader of the angelic vanguard looked around with desperation, trying to salvage this battle before a bright flash blinded him when appeared before him. Without much thought, he swung his light spear across the phenomenon but it ducked down, continuing to form the devil in question. Bright blue eyes looked directly up at the angel's shocked face from his couching position. Before the angel could do anything else, the blond-haired man lunged forward, and with a single stab with the knife in his small knife, another life was extinguished.

The spiky blond hair man with two bangs on his side stopped his assault after a while, and took a look around the battle field. His bat-like wings flapped slowly behind him as he sighed at all the corpses in his field of vision. He glanced down at his weapon. It was a small kunai, and was now dyed completely in crimson liquid showing the world what he had done. It was a child play for him with his family's technique that earned him the nick name Yellow Flash. He shook his head slightly before speaking up.

"Hey, Kushina, this is pointless, why are we even fighting in the first place?" the blond man called over his shoulder as a reddish long-haired temptress wrapped her slender arms around his neck from behind. Her hands quickly found its place on his shoulder as she nibbled his ear in a playful manner. The couple just float there in midair while behind her was dozens of angels bounded by demonic chains. The blazing chains continue to squeeze the life out of its victim before their bones could no longer handled the stress, and gave out a loud crunch. Their inside was turned to mush before they were set alight.

"Minato, let's do it right here! I want a child! Give me a child!" Kushina whispered quite loudly into her lover's ear as his body shivered, ignoring the fact that they were on a battlefield, and she just killed some of her opponents in the most gruesome manner. Minato sighed at the request after he recovered, and tried to break out of her strong grip. When that failed, he started to contemplate how this all began.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were married before the war even started. The House of Namikaze and Uzumaki weren't part of the 72 pillars, for they belong to something much greater, and far more ancient. The duo was the only known living heir of their House, and now one of clan had to perish because they decided to join their bloodline in unholy matrimony. Many of those that still remembered their origin protested and were against such a union, fearing the product of such unity would be far too great to be controlled, but the couple sincerely ignored them and went ahead anyway.

However, due to the devil extremely long lifespan, it had caused their entire race's fertility rate to drop sharply as the universe always tried to find equilibrium to such things. Even so, that did not stop one Kushina Uzumaki, known as the Red-Hot Habanero to most of her friends. What she wanted, she will definitely get, and she wanted a child desperately. Unfortunately, there was never time for such close intimacy as Minato, her husband, was always busy with the war, and constantly ran off to spearhead some unknown battle. In the end, she was growing tired of this war.

Minato sighed as he rubbed his temple while still in his wife's firm, but strong embrace. Although he could get out of it any time he wished, but that would lead to severe punishment later. Minato exhaled deeply, trying to gather up his courage.

"I don't mind you getting off on this, but I don't want to do it here," Minato said, pointing out the obvious. Similar to his wife, Minato thought that this war had gone on for far too long and he felt like did his part already. He had participated in many battles, but counting them now, he felt it was negligible amount compared to how many clashes occurred every single week. Minato couldn't remember how many he had killed as he no longer care much about their faces anymore. They were simply faceless adversary now to him, and he didn't want it to be like that. Kushina, on the other hand, was getting frustrated every single day to the point that she would strangle anyone in sight with her flaming energy chains, enemies or not.

Kushina ignored her husband's comment, and slid her hands over his chest, trying to undress him, but Minato grabbed his wife's hands in haste.

"Stop that, we're still at war, and if we do it here, what would Leviathan-sama say when he saw his top commander having sex on a battle field and in the middle of all these corpses?"

"He would say good job and let us continued or I will castrate him –ttebane!" Kushina shouted and increased her grip on her prisoner, not giving him any chance of breaking out of it. Fiery chains appeared from her body and wrapped itself around Minato.

Minato sighed as he felt his clothes were incinerated, burning off slowly so his wife could have what she wanted. It would be incredible awkward returning back to base completely naked afterward. Minato quickly coated his body, and clothes, in demonic aura to prevent further intrusion from his wife.

Kushina noticed the aura and growled.

"I don't want to fight anymore! This war had separated us for too long, and I ran after you because I heard you tried to run off to fight again. Don't give me more bullshit about it's your duty! I swear if I find out who started the war, I'll skin them alive for ruining our marriage!"

Kushina swore with agitated tone, before continuing: "Are you growing tired of me, is that why you kept on avoiding me?"

Minato felt a bit of sorrow from his wife's statement. It wasn't like that at all. He just felt that if he went through with it, he would never able to leave his wife's side in bed, and in effect, he would neglect his own duty.

"Kushina, don't say that. I would never get tired of you. Like I said before, I love everything about you, and your beautiful crimson hair reminded me… well not Gremory, that guy pissed me off, he finds everything funny… he even joked that if he was a female then he and I would be married. That was disgusting. Anyway, I'm so glad I met you, and you managed to replace that horrid image from my mind," Minato said sarcastically as Kushina giggled, and placed her neck on his shoulder's side.

"Beside, who else but me in the whole underworld could possibly stands up to your temper, my hot tomato? OW~!" Minato asked before he cringed in pain as his ear was bitten down hard by his wife. She pulled her head back, stretching it out a little with her teeth before letting it go.

Minato about to rub his ear, to numb the pain, but a wet tongue wrapping around his ear stopped him. His wife was soothing the bite mark playfully, even though she was the one who did it. Minato allowed Kushina to do that for a while as they floated there. Silence reign the battlefield, but it didn't last long.

"GAH! Enough talk and fighting! Show me your prowess and manhood!" Kushina shouted angrily after she felt her lust rose up several notch. Minato exhaled and rubbed his ear to remove the saliva. He had a taste of it. It was sweet as usual. Somewhere inside him, Minato didn't want to fight anymore, and just want to make love to his wife to the rest of their days, and finally have a child that they always wanted. He looked towards the ground below where all the corpses laid in silence. How peaceful they seemed to be when they weren't trying to kill him, or throwing insults in his face. Minato inhaled deeply, clearing his mind of all obligations.

"You know what? You're right, I been fighting for so long that I beginning to neglect my beautiful wife… I'm sorry, so from now on, I'm done with all the fighting," Minato said as he squirmed in the binding, trying to turn around. Minato succeeded as the chain became loose for a bit on their owner's command, and he managed to come face to face with his wife. She had a wide smile before assaulting his lips.

"I knew you come around one day, forgetting about all your duty and just go with it! I can't wait anymore, let's do it!" Kushina called out with joy after breaking out the rather sloppy kiss, and began undressing him hastily while ripping her own clothes off as well.

"Wait! Not so fast…. I'm all in for it, but I suggest we do it somewhere secluded, completely hidden from the world," Minato called out as Kushina's hand slowed down, and she had a confused expression.

"I said I'm done with the fight… so I'm going to fake our deaths. If they think we're both dead, no one will bother us anymore, and we can spend the rest of our days by each other side, uncaring about anything anymore because right now… I really don't care who win this war," Minato explained as Kushina's eyes sparkled. No one can interrupt them? It definitely got her complete approval.

Minato thought for a bit before stripping his clothes off to show his entire body to his wife.

"I need yours as well… and clean that off your face…"

Kushina didn't realize that she was drooling a little, thus she wiped the saliva off the side of her lips quickly with a slight blush. Kushina stripping her own clothes off afterward, and handed them to her husband. Minato slashed his chest with a kunai, sending his blood spraying on the clothing while Kushina gasped in panic, but a spread out hand reassured her.

"We need to make it looks real with our blood," Minato told his wife. She nodded in understand as her husband handed her the weapon. Kushina took it and slashed her arms, spilling out her blood, soaking the clothes in front of her.

Minato and Kushina quickly flew toward the ground to find some suitable replacement, and dressed them in their blood stained wears. Their self-inflicted wounds had already healed in that time due to their superior lineage.

"For one final touch," Minato said as he outstretched his hand, and sparks appeared, jumping between his fingers. They increased their intensity as the area filled with crackling sounds. With a wave of his energized hand, a thunder bolt erupted from it and high into the sky, growing larger before crashing into two corpses, turning organic matter into charcoal, making them unrecognizable, while the clothes remained relatively unharmed. Minato nodded a little and turned toward his wife.

"Some fire would do nice too –ttebane!" Kushina declared as her hair glowed. Her red hair a mixture of bright and dark tints, and flames erupted from it. It jumped from the source, running toward the two corps and did a complete revolution around its intended target before the newly formed firewall rose into the sky, forming a whirlpool of flames. The flaming vortex ripped the corpse apart effortless and burning much of the clothing before dissipating. Minato and Kushina both smiled with approval as they entered each other embrace. They watched the floating charred pieces of their former wears drifted slowly back to earth around them.

"Let's go, we are technically dead! How this war will end don't matter to us anymore," Minato announced when the pieces returned toward the earth, and his wife nodded. Minato released a bit of his demonic aura, and they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

High ranking devils found the battlefield sometime later as Minato and Kushina didn't reported back. The devils mourned for their loss as Leviathan, along with the rest of the Satans watched the simple memorial. They want to make it bigger for their friends, but wartime dissuaded them otherwise. Leviathan returned back to his private chamber after the funeral. He noticed that Lord Gremory was already there.

"Do you really think that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would really die like that?" Lord Gremory said sarcastically with a hint of skepticism. Leviathan simply chuckled.

"I think only a fool would believe so," Leviathan said with a smile. Minato was powerful, and there was no way in hell the blond would allow his body to be destroyed beyond recognition. If Minato were to die, he would take down his opponent as well. Beside, Kushina was there, so only God would take them both on, and the chance of killing both of them would still be low.

Leviathan and Minato were their childhood friends, and Leviathan knew, without a shadow of doubt, there was no way for Minato would go out like that. If anything, it would be much bigger bang. Leviathan had thought about it during the service for the dead, and found there was only one reason why Minato and Kushina faked their own death, and it was similar to his own thinking. He had grown tired and weary of this war. Many of others leading devils' society felt the same, but they could not cast away their pride and admitted they were wrong in the beginning. There was no surrender, only victory for them.

Leviathan frowned a little at that prospect. He couldn't see any way to have a peace talk, and end this war on a better term.

'Victory or extinction… there's no middle ground,' Leviathan thought grimily. He walked passed Lord Gremory, and sat on his throne like seat, and looked toward the crimson haired lord.

"Wherever they are… I think they are happy. They pulled out of this war, and we shouldn't force them to return. We should allow them to return on their own accord, once they feel they are ready," Leviathan stated thoughtfully as the Gremory nodded.

"Then I shall wait until that day," Gremory vowed. He thought for a bit more before asking: "My master wished to know your answer to his plan of ending this war?"

Leviathan frowned and then sighed. Assaulting heavens directly would take all their forces, and even then, there was no guarantee of a total victory. They would have to deplete their own garrisons in the process, making their lands became unprotected and easy for picking.

'That plan was foolish… If anything, it would severely weaken both sides to the point that there no choice but to sit down and talk… huh?' Leviathan thought, keeping his frowning face. He slowly returned it to expressionless.

"Lord Gremory, tell your Master that he has my complete support. I will talk to Beelzebub to get his support. Once Beelzebub agreed due to his ruthless nature, Asmodeus will have no choice go join as well unless he wants to look like a coward," Leviathan said impassively as Lord Gremory bowed. Once Lord Gremory left the private chamber, a smile crept across Leviathan's face.

'Finally a way to end the war… even if I have to sacrifice myself for it, all our generation is unneeded for the future. The hatred of the pasts should be cut away so a clean slate could be use,' Leviathan thought as he formulated his plans as well as its contingency.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Years went by, and the Great War finally was over with the death of God and the Four Satans in one apocalyptic battles. The titanic battle marked the end of to the long war, but also took many lives, devils or angels alike. Minato and Kushina heard and mourned for the friends' passing, but they remained in the deepest depth of the Underworld, uncaring much about anything afterward. They tried constantly to have a child, but it was difficult. But eventually, they manage to beget a son, who had bright golden-haired, more brightly than his father, and with deep oceanic blue eyes.

"Look, he just like you, I swear he will be more handsome than you," Kushina declared as she rocked her bundle of joy her arms while Minato was depressed in one corner of the room after the statement. Kushina sang a lullaby for her son, and before long, Minato joined in as Naruto giggled at his parents.

"Ok.a…as..an," the boy stuttered a bit, pointing at Kushina as she blinked. She pulled her son closer and rubbed his cheek with her as the baby's laughter filled the room.

"He's even smarter than you," Kushina said as Minato went back to sulking in the corner. After a while of playing with her son, Kushina turned her attention toward her husband, who was probably faking to get her attention. She sighed.

"Stop being such a baby, and get more baby food for Naruto, it ran out quickly so buy more this time!" Kushina ordered as Minato looked up from his spot. Only her husband can go outside world due to his Hirashin ability. No one could potentially follow him back home without some sort of complex teleportation.

Unfortunately, whenever Minato went out to buy supply, a few devils, who survived the war, remembered him indicated by their polite greeting. The jig was up a long ago, but they decided to let Minato have his privacy, even if they grudgingly felt that Minato should have been there during end of the Great War, or at least during the civil war that followed. Minato could have taken on the mantle of leadership and put the end to those clashes, where devils were killing devils.

'I didn't want to be leader of a whole race… just my family is hard enough,' Minato thought as he stood up. He remembered something when he went out last time.

"Oh, I ran into Ajuka Beelzebub last time. He was being mysterious and polite as ever, but he gave me these chess pieces. I think they called them Evil pieces… I not sure if it was a joke name or not since no one can really sure what went through Ajuka's brilliant mind most of the time," Minato said with a hint of mockery.

"Ajuka Beelzebub? Who was that again… OH! Little Astatroth? That's strange, did he married into Beelzebub's family line, and forfeit his own heritage? That would make Diodora Astaroth the next heir instead…" Kushina speculated as Naruto pulled her hair, getting her attention. Kushina looked down at her child and didn't notice Minato's face, which grew darker.

"Diodora Astaroth is dead… he was killed by Shalba Beelzebub. A lot of things have changed since we went into hiding, forgetting about the world. All the former Satans, our friends, are dead, and their children grew even more vicious without their guidance, believing they should rule instead. They didn't seem to care about the wellbeing of any us… and our now dying race," Minato said with a hint of guilt.

"I sometimes wondered if we did the right choice then, abandoning the war," Minato concluded.

"Stop it! Stop punishing yourself over it! What's done is done, and beside it's not your fault how they behaved and tried to start another war after the great one. You can't blame yourself for other people actions," Kushina scolded as her husband turned to face her. Kushina sighed and held Naruto up toward his father.

"Besides, it was definitely worth it!" Kushina said in a loving tone as Minato smiled.

"Say Otou-sama," Minato baby talked to Naruto, who somehow managed to stick his tongue out, but didn't say anything.

Minato sighed as Kushina brought the boy back into her arms. Naruto went back to play with his mother's long crimson hair.

"So, speaking of Ajuka-kun… He said these will allow us to reincarnate other race into pseudo devils to supplement our own number. It was an alternative to actually mating as some of us can't give birth anymore. The absent minded boy said it should also boost our power, even if a little bit. Even though he knew I was with you, he gave me only one set… sooooo, which do you want to be? King or Queen?"

"So childish, I don't want to be either, you can be both King and Queen if you want," Kushina snorted when looking up before returning her attention back to her son. Minato just shrugged, eyeing his son for a bit before speaking up.

"What about Naruto?"

"What about Naruto?" Kushina repeated the question as Minato moved closer to her, and gazed deeply upon his new born son.

"Which one do you want to be, Naruto?" Minato held up several pieces as Naruto blinked, looking up at the chess pieces. With his small hand, he pointed at the King piece. Minato had a broad smile and placed the King piece on the boy's chest as it submerged into the babe. A demonic aura glowed around the boy for only a few seconds before fading away.

"That's done then, this set belongs to Naruto. I don't want to be either, and we didn't have peerlage before, and we don't need one now," Minato said as he kissed his wife as Naruto clapped his small hands together.

"I go buy some more supply, I'll be back in a jiffy," Minato said after breaking off the kiss. He rubbed his son's cheek afterward.

"Ot…ou… ," Naruto said with a bit of giggle as Minato's happiness exploded.

"I think I made the right choice after all, he was worth it," Minato said as he moved slight back from his wife before disappearing in a yellow flash. The baby saw it and clapped his hands excitedly at the feat.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Naruto!" Kushina called out as the boy stuck his head to the side of the pile of books. He was sitting down on a table, reading through some of them. There wasn't much thing to do at home, which was isolated in middle of nowhere. So most days, Naruto would read through the numerous books that his father brought back from outside world, and he was contented.

"What is it Okaa-sama?" Naruto asked politely as his mother walked toward him from the entrance. Once she reached the table, she slapped the pile of book in front of her away as it collapsed to the side and off the table. She leaned over with a deadly glare. Before Naruto could say something about it, his cheek was pulled by a powerful grip.

"Ow…ow…ow..., what was that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed his swollen cheek after his mother let go.

"Naruto! When are you going to give me a grandchild, I want a grandchild damnit, go and make one already!" Kushina pointed at her teenage son. She was frustrated, but Naruto simply shrugged, ignoring her as usual and returned back to his study. He was sixteen, almost seventeen year old now, but he had no interest in actually finding a mate.

A bright yellow flash filled the room in its luminance as Kushina blinked, clearing her eyes. Naruto, on other hand, had no problem. The origin point of the blinding light was on the second level, by the railing as there was a gap in the middle, allowing it to oversee the first level.

Minato had returned from his shopping, and brought some more books for his son. He placed them on the bookshelf, allowed them to join their extensive library. Some of the books were ancient, and salvaged from his and his wife's ancestral home. Those were incredibly old, and from long before the organization of the Satans and its seventy two pillars.

"And you! Come with me and give me another child," Kushina pointed at her husband after recovering. Minato looked down at her from the second level with one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? I think we have passed the age of having any more children," Minato retorted flatly. Kushina growled angrily, and threw an energy chains at him from her arms. It quickly bounded its target, and pulled him off the second floor toward her, but not before he crashed into the first floor's hard ground. Naruto looked up at his parents after the noise. He simply shrugged afterward and returned back to his book, uncaring much about them.

"Who told you that? I tell you went I can't have any more children! SO LET'S GO!" Kushina shouted as she dragged her bounded husband by the ear toward their bedroom, and out of the library. Naruto took out some earplugs and placed them at their respective spot. He didn't want to hear all those noises while he concentrated on his study.

The next day's morning came around quick enough as Naruto entered the Kitchen, and stretching a little. He saw his father was sitting by the table, looking a bit delirious.

Minato was gazing at the space in front of him with an absent mind. His body was sore all over, but he snapped out of his mental state when his son sat across of him and coughed a little. Minato blinked a little and paid some attention to his son.

"It was really noisy last night, with all the girly screaming, seriously dad, you should stop doing that, it felt creepy," Naruto mocked. Minato sighed, and smirked at his son afterward. Kushina entered the kitchen sometime later to make their breakfast while Minato and Naruto was enjoying their morning drinks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow after having a look at his empty plate in front of him. His father was enjoying his breakfast while his mum sat by the man's side. Naruto turned toward his mother. A few second later, he decided to speak up.

"Huh? What about me? Where's my food Okaa-sama?"

"I'm not cooking for you anymore, get a wife to do that for you, then you can finally give me a grandchild, or you can cook it yourself. You're old enough," Kushina said with a smirk as Naruto blinked and opened his jaw a little. He hadn't cooked a single thing in his entire life. After a kaleidoscope of thoughts, Naruto closed his mouth and a grin grew on his face.

"You do know it takes two to make one right? How can I give you a grandson if I'm stuck here by myself? Do you want to be my mate, okaa-sama? I don't mind if you don't, and my child would be your son and grandson as well. It's like killing two birds with one stone," Naruto deadpanned as Minato spat out his coffee, and chocked a little. Kushina facepalmed.

"Minato! This is your fault for hiding us here! If I don't get my grandson, I'm going to castrate you since your seeds no longer give me what I wanted –ttebane!" Kushina declared and pointed accusing at her husband. She had forgotten that their house was hidden from the world, and her son had been home study ever since he was born. Furthermore, Naruto seemed uninterested in woman as usual.

"Yes, because I was the one who suggested it in the beginning…" Minato about to say but his wife stood up from her seat and snapped at him.

"WHAT YOU SAY?"

"I said, I could arrange a marriage for Naruto, I think many of other clan wanted to join with ours to take advantage of our bloodline," Minato answered, and tried to calm his wife down.

"Who?" Kushina asked as Naruto clicked his fingers, and pointed them at his still empty plate. Kushina sighed and walked to the counter to make her son's breakfast. Minato collected his thought before asking his son.

"Naruto, what do you think of Gremory? As you read the family tree from your mother's side, Gremory House and Uzumaki House were descended from the same line, so that would make the two houses distant relative, and rejoining our two Houses is a great proposal and I don't think Lord Gremory would argue with that," Minato asked his son, who tilted his head slightly to the side. He brushed his golden hair back a little afterward, trying to remember what he knew of Gremory.

Unlike Uzumaki, Gremory lost control of their flames over the generation, but Gremory made up for it through their adeptness in Demonic Arts, and their powerful magical talent. Lord Gremory married Venelana Bael, giving their children the Power of Destruction as well. Naruto frowned a little, realizing his children would eventually gain the Power of Destruction. He didn't really want them to as his mother power wasn't base on fire as he figured it out in secret. Flame was just byproduct of that overwhelming powerful bloodline ability, but it had been diluted down through his mother side and they simply forgot what they originally were. Having power of destruction would dilute it further since they are almost polar opposite.

'What was her name... she should be around my age as well… Rias Gremory?' Naruto thought as he remembered all the family line of the remaining pillars. They like to show off, and writing their own prowess into books for other to read and be awed. Before Naruto could answer whether he wanted to marry someone from Gremory, his father spoke up.

"Oh crap… I forgot, they only have one daughter and she is betrothed to Riser Phenex, second son of Phenex Clan…"

Naruto exhaled and checked if his mother had made his breakfast yet. Minato shrugged and continued.

"How about Phenex then? They have a daughter as well. Ravel Phenex, and she's younger than you… She's well mannered, modest, elegant and quite polite… but unfortunately, she has some sort of brother complex, so she admired her older brother, Riser, to the point of worship. That was the impression I got when I was first introduced to her after I visited Lord Phenex at Gremory's request."

"Isn't Phenex descended from Pheonix, they have immortal body and healing tears?" Kushina asked as she put down the plate for her son. Naruto and Minato nodded.

"Wouldn't that mean my grandkids will be true incarnation of Pheonix by gaining my flames as well?"

"Yes, that would be true," Minato answered.

"That would be cool! Marry her!" Kushina pointed at her son who rolled his eyes a little and started digging into his breakfast. "Could it also strengthening my bloodline and increase the flames intensity?"

"Actually it might be possible, but if you truly want our grandkids to have powerful fire ability, Naruto should marry Kunou of the Nine-Tails… she's a descendant of Kurama, the original Kyuubi," Minato pointed out as his wife nodded.

"Isn't she my cousin? I mean, from our family tree, Kurama also is my great great grandfather… actually, Kurama was her great grandfather, so she's like my aunt!" Naruto deadpanned as Kushina shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Kushina said, reminding her son that most Youkai tend to inbreed in an attempt to strengthen their power. So it was fine for him to marry Kunou. Naruto shrugged afterward at the implication.

"I think my fire is strong enough, if you want more ability in my kids, I should marry someone with water or ice like Sitri Clan, or earth to gain more elements," Naruto said, hinting out that he had lightning and flames, although the flames weren't exactly from fire based ability.

"Sitri Clan… Sona and Serafall… I'm not familiar with that Clan, but Sona Sitri, the heiress of their clan also went to the same academy with Gremory's heiress… although I heard they were at each other's throat. But I heard good things too, she's very strict and is an intelligent person, so you would enjoy her company immensely," Minato speculated as he had a glance at his wife, who nodded in understanding.

"Serafall on other hand might not be possible since she's known as Serafall Leviathan, gaining the title of one of the Satans under Sirzechs Lucifer's leadership," Minato pointed out as Naruto snorted. He didn't care much for the empty title of the Satans.

"I don't think it matter. Did you forget dad? I'm the heir to two of the thrones so if I want to marry her, she can't refuse," Naruto said, pointing out the origins of their race. Minato slapped his forehead and smiled with his wife. They had told their sons what they knew of their origin, and Naruto was able to piece back together much from random statements written in the oldest known book.

"Yes… you are heir to the two thrones, but nobody will acknowledge that unless we entered the original underworld… the planes of Hell, so you could sit on the throne to prove your birthright," Minato said with a frown. No one dared to enter those places simply because it difficult to find the portal to there, and those portals currently located in the dimensional gaps, where the Great Red resided.

Naruto wondered if he could fight evenly with the Great Red one on one and stalled the strongest being in existence. Naruto shivered slightly at the thought.

"Speaking of them, Uzumaki and Namikaze, both descended from one of the Princes, unfortunately, we didn't record which princes it was… I only know that the four Satans, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and our former master Leviathan descended from the **_Satan_**, one of the Princes, who have absolute control over darkness, while God descended from another Princes, who control light, making them polar opposite," Minato said.

"666," Naruto muttered as he finished his breakfast as his parent looked up at him.

"That was the original pillars weren't it? 6 Princes, and 66 Supports… somehow they became 4 Satans and 72 Pillars," Naruto said then drank some liquid.

"Yes… 6 Thrones and 66 Guardians, they are not humanoids like their descendent, and they can't be labeled as good or evils, just two sides of the same coins… fortunately, our inherited books said they don't care about our dimension anymore, and I hope it would stay that way," Minato frowned as he remembered how powerful these Guardians were noted in those pages. The Princes themselves were shrouded in mystery, and only one name were revealed, which was Satan. However, rarely anyone still remembered that.

"Thank for the meal, Okaa-sama. Shouldn't I have a say in who I marry? I have to meet them first before I can make my decision, what if I don't like them? Also, what did you say about an academy?" Naruto asked as his father frowned.

"Kuoh Academy… set up in Gremory 's territory in the human world, it used to be an all-female high school, so there are plenty of female attending, including many devils from prominent families… actually you could met a lot of possible candidates there," Minato stated as Naruto frowned a little.

"Human world… wouldn't there be human there as well? Are they also possible candidates?" Naruto asked as Kushina thought grimly and then slammed her palm on the table.

"No human, devils only!"

"So angels and fallens are fine?" Naruto joked as his mother clenched her hands.

"Did you say you don't care who as long as you get a grandchild… so I just pick some random one, impregnate her, and bam! You have your grandkids," Naruto said with a mocking tone.

"NO! I want my grandchildren to be pure devils!"

"Calm down, Kushina, I don't think it matter much…"

"How is it not mattered? You traitor!" Kushina grabbed her husband and shouted spit at his face. Minato just sighed while Naruto put his and his father plates away.

"What I meant is, you can use those Evil pieces to reincarnate her after she died, so it's doesn't matter if she a human, angels, fallen," Minato pointed out and reminded his wife the chess pieces. Kushina let her husband go and felt a little embarrassed.

"Evil Pieces?" Naruto asked, pushing his chair back into the table and was about to excuse himself.

"It's the chess set I gave you a while back…"

"Huh? Those things? I threw it somewhere, it was missing half of the set along with a king on one side," Naruto said nonchalantly causing Minato to facepalmed.

"Naruto! Those things, as you say, have the power to reincarnate any other race into a devil! You shouldn't lose it, and the King piece is missing because it's inside you!" Minato shouted and started explaining the Evil Pieces to his son. Naruto's eyes widen at the information but then returned to normal almost immediately.

"So if everything didn't work out, I just need to find someone, kill them and reincarnated them as a devil, and then impregnate them? That seems easy enough," Naruto said impassively and left the kitchen. Kushina was the one who face-palmed this time while Minato just froze there.

Inside the library, Naruto opened the chess set that his father gave him for his birthday a while back. He checked the pieces and picked up the Queen. He had catch up on those Evil Pieces and understood about the rating games in the followed up. It seemed that ones can use that game to make disagreement between each other go away, as well as improving one own social standing.

"Hmmm… so it has the power to reincarnate anyone into a devil," Naruto mumbled as he took out dozens of metal plates. He wrote the names of each possible candidate as wife including Rias Gremory as he could challenge Riser for her hands. He also added a many plates that were not named for devils since he didn't know them, and only wrote them as generalization.

When completed the task, Naruto grabbed all the plates and threw them into the air as he channeled electricity through his body. It was the ability he inherited from his father. In his hand he held the Queen pieces as he magnetized it, and looked into the air.

The plates were floating in the room, aided to the powerful magnetization through Naruto's power.

"I'm not sure who to choose… so I will let fate decide," Naruto told the plates as he increased the electric current. The plates themselves orbits around the room in a random pattern. He threw the Queen in the air as it quickly was attracted to one, and chess piece and metal plate stuck together. Naruto stopped the manifestation of his power for all of them to drop onto the floor. He walked toward the one he was interested in, and picked it up before reading the name.

"I guessed fate has decreed it, and also I should make my peerage. Who should I add into it," Naruto mumbled as he sat back into his seat and spun the metal plate on one of its corner on top of his desk. He was in deep in thought about his next move.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is Rias Route only. Check my profile to see other Route Roulette story whenever I work on them. It won't be years as I don't plan on spending years writing these and I do want to finish it and give it a good conclusion!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Broken Engagement

**Route Roulette – Red String of Fate: Naruto and Highschool DXD Crossover!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **This is **_Rias' Route_**. I generally don't change a character's personality because that would make them OOC, but I'm probably not good enough of an author to make them exactly the same as their cannon counterpart, so don't be critical on that!

**Edited (06/09/14):** All routes are split into different book so I can add Extra chapters to them once the main story is completed.

* * *

**=[Red String of Fate]=  
Broken Engagement**

"This is Gremory's home?" the blond-haired boy said, looking up at the mansion that was coming into view from their position. It was massive and clearly visible from this far away, and they had just passed through some sort of maze to get here.

"Yes it is, and put on your best behavior," an older blond answered, walking along side with his son. They couldn't teleport directly into Gremory's House because that would be rude, and could also be construed as trespassing. There was a powerful magical barrier to prevent such thing from happening around the mansion as well. Although, his son was sure that he could break through the barrier with shear brute force, but that would set off plenty of alarms in place, and gave a really bad impression of them.

Minato sighed a little. He had to accompany his son to prevent such thing from occurring. His son sometime very brash, and the word impossible wasn't in the boy's dictionary. The more difficult it was, the more eager his son became.

"Why can't I just teleport directly there and cut out the travelling time?" Naruto asked with a frown. While he did enjoy taking the long detoured route, he was here on business so he shouldn't be loitering around and wasting precious time. Naruto eyed his father a little and saw the older man exhaled heavily.

"Naruto, you can't just teleport directly into people's home. They would assume you were a trespasser and probably attack you on sight… I really don't want to explain to Lord Gremory why my own son blows up his house with the lame excuse of self-defense, and there's something called first impression," Minato explained as their pace became slower. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"That's not what I mean, dad. I mean why can't we just teleport to the front door? They wouldn't mind that, and I'm sure it's still acceptable if we did," Naruto asked as Minato stopped dead in his track. He facepalmed and then turned toward his son.

"I didn't think of that…" Minato swallowed his pride.

"Really? So every time you went out, you took the long path instead? No wonder mum keeps insulting you on taking too long on your errand. Haven't you ever thought of that at all?" Naruto deadpanned as Minato sweated.

"Ahahah!" Minato laughed crookedly and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto immediately glanced toward the entrance door in the distance as his father waved and calling him toward that. Naruto shook his head a little and disappeared in an orange flash. He appeared by his father's side afterward with an accusing look on. Minato dismissed that, and told his son not to mention it again… ever.

"See? Much easier," Naruto stated the obvious, rubbing it in while Minato ignored his son's statement. The older blond pulled the heavy metal ring, bounded to the massive wooden door's handle, up and let it fall back down. The impact rang throughout the area.

Naruto took this time to study the door for a little bit and found it was quite well made. It looked expensive, but then again, the House of Gremory was wealthy and had great influence in the Underworld unlike his own House: Uzumaki and Namikaze.

Although his full name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, he tended to go by Naruto Uzumaki since his mother was the dominant figure in his parents' relationship. Minato Namikaze, his father, didn't mind being dominated in such thing and thus Naruto didn't make a big deal out of it. This was simply because he had read much about his father's prowess in battle, and their daily sparring did give him such an impression. His father was not less of a man. Simply that the man was just like being submissive to his mother.

The heavy wooden door creaked open slowly, and a servant invited them in when it fully opened. Naruto was a bit in awe at the grandeur of the hall. It was adorned with various relics and painting from long ago. Many had caught his interest when he passed by. He would have to stop at certain object to study it carefully, but now was not the time. He had another thing to do so he followed his father closely behind, who in turn followed the servant ahead. They passed through several rooms and into a large and well-furnished one.

Lord Gremory and his son were waiting for them in the living room. They weren't sitting at their sofa, but rather standing to one side, waiting for their guests.

"Lord Gremory, and Lord Lucifer. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Minato greeted politely and outstretched his hand toward the younger blond by his side. "This is my son, Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced his son, who also repeated the introduction.

"I thank you for this audience, Gremory-sama and Lucifer-sama," Naruto said courteously afterward as both crimson-haired men had a cheerful expression on. They approved the boy's current and polite behavior. Lord Gremory turned toward Minato after the introductions.

"We are friends aren't we?" Lord Gremory said as Minato confirmed while Naruto stood nearby and waited patiently.

"Then, enough with the formality, come sit down and let us discuss," Lord Gremory ordered and shown them their respective, and conformable, seats.

"Unfortunately, my wife, Venelana, won't be joining us for this evening. She's currently visiting her brother, Lord Bael. As for my daughter, Rias… she's busy with something else and could not attend this," Lord Gremory apologized to the two blonds.

Naruto frowned a little.

"Pardon me, Gremory-sama, is it because of her engagement to Riser of House Phenex that she hesitated to see me?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Even if Rias was engaged to Riser, that was not a good enough reason for her not to see him.

Naruto remembered back to the metal plate that he placed on his desk with her name on it. He wouldn't want to steal some one fiancée, but after his father explained that the engagement were arranged by their parents, Naruto changed his mind and wanted to see Rias. He felt that the whole marriage arrangement without the either party's opinion, and consents, was wrong.

Lord Gremory and his son looked at each other for a few seconds, and laughed quite loudly after that. Minato was chuckling leaving his son, Naruto, dumbfounded.

"Naruto-kun, you must have misunderstood. If you knew my sister personally, she wouldn't care less about such an engagement, in fact she actually despised that arrangement and is currently training her peerage for an upcoming rating game against Riser-kun with the contract on the line. That is why my cute little sister isn't here right now, so I must apologize on her behalf," Sirzechs pointed out with a smile. Naruto nodded, taking in the information. He knew that the rating game could be used for anything to the point of absurdity. You can practically make someone your slave with such game.

"Do you think Rias has a chance?" Minato asked, but Gremory and Sirzechs shook their head a little.

"Riser Phenex current score in the rating game is 8 wins and 2 losses. The losses were due to the fact that Riser threw the match, wanting to pay respect for one of the households his family had close tie to," Lord Gremory answered. Minato nodded in understand as refreshment was brought in by a silver hair, with matching eyes, maid.

"Thank you, Lady Lucifuge," Minato said and took a sip from the cup that was handed to him.

Naruto blinked a little at the statement. He was in confusion. He cocked his head to the side and towards Lady Lucifuge's direction, but his attention was returned back to the discussion at hand when another person spoke up.

"There's a slim chance my sister can win, but her peerage is still incomplete, making it difficult for her to win the game, also there the nagging problem with Phenex's immortality on the battlefield. It makes them very difficult to defeat," Sirzechs added and explained further about Phenex family's ability. Most of the information Naruto already knew, but he listened attentively anyway.

"What would happen if she loses? I mean, they were already engaged, so if Rias wanted to break the engagement if she won, she had to offer something in return if she lost," Minato asked, seeing how his son had a thoughtful expression on at the moment. The young blond was thinking about something else, but still listening in on the conversation.

"Rias and Riser would marry immediately… that was the condition if my sister were to lose," Sirzechs said with slight annoyance. Lord Gremory averted his eyes as well. A short silence reign the room before Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but there something I don't understand. From what you had told me, it felt like Rias-chan didn't want to be in such an engagement from the start, also I started to dislike Riser if what Gremory-sama said before was true," Naruto said flatly. There was some confusion about why the blond dislike Riser without meeting him before, but Lord Gremory explained why Rias and Riser were engaged. It was always a contract and they couldn't break the contract even if they changed their mind now. Contracts were sacred or unholy, depending on which faction's point of view.

Naruto sighed, and leered at his father a little. Minato was enjoying his drink, allowing his son to speak instead.

"I don't understand why you dislike Riser from what I have told you about him. Did I say something wrong, Naruto?" Gremory asked as Naruto shook his head a little.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, Gremory-sama. But I dislike Riser because he threw the two matches just because his opponents were someone he knew. Let me asked you a question, Gremory-sama, what is the **_simple_** purpose of a rating game?" Naruto asked. Gremory had a thoughtful look. Lucifer eyed his wife a little and smirked. He had already understood the meaning behind the boy's words.

"The rating game is used to measure a Devil's strength, which will reflect on their social standing…" Gremory muttered, and his eyes widened a little as his mind clicked.

"I see, Naruto. I didn't realize it was that bad from throwing a game away," Gremory said apologetically. Naruto nodded, but Gremory still sighed and looked at his son, who nodded. He also turned to face Minato, who was smirking while sipping more drink.

"May I have another cup, Lady Lucifuge," Minato requested after he finished his current one.

"Yes, here you are, Lord Namikaze, would you like some Naruto-sama?" Lucifuge asked as Naruto blinked again. He froze up for a second, but then decided to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry… but I'm a little confused, my father wouldn't call anyone Lady or Lord unless they actually have a title… from that, I understood that Lady Lucifuge must have a title, but why is she your maid? Did you win her from the rating game?" Naruto asked, hinting that it was wrong to enslave high ranking devils, and it was strange for a Gremory to hire someone like that. It was as if there weren't enough low-devils around.

Sirzechs sprayed his drink outward at the boy on reflex from the comment. He laughed a little after wiping his face away with Lucifuge's help. Naruto sighed and took a towel that was handed to him to clear away the liquid as well. He didn't make a big deal out of it as his father constantly did that whenever he pointed out the man's fault, or made some bizarre comments.

"I apologized for my misconduct, Naruto. She, Grayfia Lucifuge, is my wife…"

"No I'm not," Grayfia denied immediately. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the interruption by the 'maid', but a smirk formed on his face. The blond had noticed how she did her job with great passion. Sirzechs had no reason to lie, thus currently she was not his wife, but rather his maid.

"It's rude to interrupt a High ranking devil when he's speaking. It's a crime when interrupting one of the Four Satans, and a leader at that, Grayfia-sama," Naruto pointed out with a devilish smile. Grayfia and Sirzechs both blinked before they turned towards each other.

"I apologized for interrupting you," Grayfia said sincerely and understood what she did was wrong. She just interrupted on reflex whenever her husband declared their relation since she was so used to it, and he never corrected her. Because of that, she was forgetting whose presence she was in front of. Sirzechs about to say something, but Naruto called out first.

"I demand she should be punished! Just fire her so she couldn't be a maid anymore, and then she will have no choice but be your wife full time. That would solve your little problem," Naruto suggested with a smile.

'This boy…' Lord Gremory thought, watching how he just tricked Sirzechs on a technicality. He saw that there was no way out of this, and his son must punish Grayfia for interrupting because it was the right thing to do. He turned to look at his old time friend, who was chuckling and having a blast at their little dilemma.

"Lord Lucifer… do you really want to let me go?" Grayfia asked hesitatingly as Sirzechs blinked. He couldn't do that to his wife, but the prospect of her being his full time wife was very appealing. However, she would be depressed all the time and he couldn't allow that. Sirzechs turned to face Naruto and literally begged the boy to let it go.

"Is there no way you could let this go?" the leader of the Four Satan asked. Naruto thought for a bit and had a serious face on.

"Nope, but then again… I did interrupt you when you were trying to speak to your wife, and Gremory-sama did say we should forget all about formality before, so Grayfia-sama weren't at fault at all," Naruto pointed out.

"…"

Sirzechs burst out laughing while Lord Gremory smiled. "I like you Naruto-kun," Sirzechs announced when he once again regained his composure. Grayfia let out a breath of relief and served refreshment to the boy.

Gremory also nodded afterward, approving the boy. It would be great if Naruto were to marry his daughter and rejoined the Uzumaki and Gremory house once more. The boy was smart, insightful and from what Lord Namikaze said about his son, Naruto was also powerful. Minato had never gloated before, and had no reason to sugar coated the boy's ability as the inheritor, and perfect mastery, of both lightning and flames.

"I don't understand why Naruto-sama didn't like Riser-sama," Grayfia asked after understanding that she could join in the discussion. She didn't hate the boy from the little dilemma from before. It was all within his right to do so, and he did point out her fault. She would have to fix that and not speak out of turn when her husband was with people of high social standing.

Naruto faced Grayfia for a bit before sipping a little from his cup. He approved the drink as it was very good just like his father did moment before, and then tilted his head toward Lucifer. "I think, Sirzechs-sama could explain it better," Naruto said with a smile. Sirzechs returned the expression but refused the offer.

"I think you should explain your thought process, Naruto-kun. I'm sure it was spot on," Sirzechs said as Naruto nodded.

"If you say so… okay, Grayfia-sama, I'm assumed you know about the rating game, which was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces by Ajuka Beelzebub, right?"

Grayfia nodded for confirmation as Naruto ruffled his golden hair a little, gathering his thoughts.

"Well, long ago, before the game creation, in which I'm sure you still remember those time, the devil hierarchy was a complete mess. Devils lacking in ability led armies to ruin simply because they were well connected because of their parentage and gained their position because of that. Many battles could have been won easily were lost since they had no clue what they were doing. What Riser did with his two losses were the same, by raising someone above their post and social standing, beyond their capability, which would messed up the hierarchy and social standing once everyone followed suit," Naruto said as Grayfia understood the reason.

"It's not that simple is it?" Grayfia asked some thought as Naruto shook his head a little.

"No, it's not that simple. Sure, devils might hide their ability in the rating game, but they should try to win and not allowed other to beat them simply because they were family. In doing so, that just digging a fatal trap for them in the future as they would come to overestimate their own abilities, and become arrogance in the face of real and actual danger," Naruto answered as Sirzechs nodded. Namikaze and Gremory were listening attentively. They were both veterans from the Great War, and seen firsthand how it could go very wrong.

"Secondly, the rating game is all about trying your hardest… what Riser did was an insult to all those that played the game because he didn't care if he lose or win, and he could throw the game away at will because he might have believe that the social standing does not matter and his family is above all? I don't know if its arrogance or not, but from that, he just made a mockery out of a whole system. Furthermore, in battle, one shouldn't show mercy to their enemy like that. Everyone trained hard and wants to fight to their fullest so that they could achieve victory without any guilt, but Riser simply gave it away? He might believe he did a good thing, but his opponent wouldn't think so, they would feel insulted. We devils may have lack many things, but one thing for certain, we do not lack pride! Being spared on the battlefield simply because we were not worth killing is a fate worse than anything they could have ever done to us. Those are just my opinion anyway," Naruto said thoughtfully. Naruto wondered if he should explain further, there were several problems with throwing away such a match in an official rating game, but he refrained from doing so since Grayfia understood his reason already.

Gremory couldn't believe what he had just heard. Now he realized why those families, who won against Riser, didn't bother to challenge Riser again, and even tried to avoid the boy all together. Riser Phenex never understood what he had done due to his own short coming, but Naruto, who only heard about such things just moment ago couldn't have possible deduced that much. Gremory thoughts for a bit and had a glance at Minato, who simply shrugged when their eyes connected as if it was normal for him.

'If only I had made a contract with Namikaze instead…' Gremory regretted his actions from long ago. He felt that the boy before him was worthy of becoming his son-in-law, and his son also felt the same.

"Naruto, can you do me a favor?" Gremory asked as the boy nodded.

"You don't need to say it Gremory-sama, I know what you going to ask incase Rias did lose. I will challenge Riser anyway even if Rias rejected me, I just want to break that unfair contract and give her a different path, although I don't want her to feel indebted to me, so I have to figure out a good way to do so," Naruto said as his father smirked.

"If that were the case, you should come and watch the upcoming rating game, so you could see Riser's peerage with your own eyes. I also heard you are very powerful from my father, so shall we have a spar first so I could tell what your current chances are?" Sirzechs suggested and offered. Naruto thought for a moment after asking for his father's permission, who gave it. He was sure he would be able to defeat Riser, the Phenex bloodline, without much difficult, but he don't want to be arrogance so he will check out Rias and Riser rating game later on just in case. He was conflicted with Sirzechs' offer, but decided to accept it.

"Just sparring, Sirzechs-sama?" Naruto asked as Sirzechs reassured the boy that he would go easy on him. Naruto wondered if he should be amused or grateful at that. He never fought against one of the Satans before, and this generation boasted to be more powerful than the old. Naruto and Sirzechs left the room to go to a training ground together after excusing themselves, leaving Gremory, Namikaze and Grayfia behind.

"Shouldn't we follow and spectate, Gremory-sama, Namikaze-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"I rather sit here and enjoyed this refreshment, Lady Lucifuge, if you don't mind," Minato said with a smile. Gremory eyed the blond for a little.

"Don't you think you are overestimating your own son's ability?" Gremory said. Minato shook his head a little at the statement.

"Naruto inherited both my and his mother's power. You knew how deadly my powers are during the war, and you knew how powerful your family original powers were. My son has complete mastery of both simply because he was that much of a genius. Not only that, he had ascended them to the next level that even shocked and left me and my wife baffled," Minato explained as he finished his cup. Grayfia was slight anxious at the statement and wondered if she should go check on her husband's wellbeing.

"But my son, Sirzechs Lucifer, is the leader of the Satans and one of the superdevil. I don't think a mere boy of 16 years old could have that much experience to be a challenge to Sirzechs," Gremory said as Minato chuckled a bit. Superdevils are devils with abnormal demonic power, and Naruto's powers were anything but normal in Minato's opinion.

"Superdevil and experience huh… I and my wife have trained Naruto when he could walk, and fought him when he could run," Minato said with a smile.

"How many times did you think I won against him?" Minato asked.

Gremory was thinking up a number but Minato answered his own question, "I actually record it… it was 2228 in almost seven years, we fought every day as it one of our daily routine since there isn't much thing to do around the house, and it was good exercise."

Grayfia blinked, didn't see the deeper meaning, but Gremory's eyes widen at the realization.

"Isn't that expected?" Grayfia asked as the two Lords looked at her while the building started to vibrate, and increased its intensity. The cups were sliding on the table and almost fell off the edge but they picked theirs up before it could.

"Grayfia, go and stop them," Gremory ordered but Grayfia was hesitated. She didn't want to interfere with her husband's fight.

"Did you not understand what Lord Namikaze implied? Seven years has around 2555 days. I doubt that my old friend would lose to his son on purpose, so Naruto must have won at least 300 of them, and all of them must be recently," Gremory said and sweated a little.

"Yes, all of them at the end… I haven't won against him for almost a whole year, and recently, my wife joined in the fight to give Naruto a challenge, and he still won against both of us, only barely… We are SUPERDEVILS in a sense, so what does that make my son then?" Minato asked and didn't expect an answer. Grayfia quickly ran out of the room to the battleground.

"He wouldn't able to beat two superdevils would he? I mean your son and your powers are mutual inclusive, so he wouldn't able to harm you effectively," Gremory said after Grayfia left the room.

"The same could be said for me as well, but Naruto still manage to beat me up. His power is still in growing phrase as it had not reached its full potential yet unlike mine, and I couldn't see the upper limit of his ability, but that was a given due to his heritage," Minato hinted as Gremory could not believe the revelation. The whole room shook heavily as books start falling out of their shelves.

"I think they went too far…" Gremory sighed as he felt the demonic aura flooded the area.

**XxXxX**

"I wish you didn't take that with you," Minato told his son who was dragging a giant sculpture out of Gremory's front door.

"Why? Lucifer-sama made a bet during the fight and I won it fair and square. I'm not giving up my spoil," Naruto said as Minato sighed. Naruto was sometime like this, whatever belong to him, he would defend with his last breath and never let it go. Minato understood that, but the problem was the sculpture itself. Minato watched his son slightly tattered clothing for a bit before turning to face Lord Gremory.

"I hope Lord Lucifer is okay?" Minato asked, but Gremory dismissed his concern.

"My son will be fine. His wife is taking care of him, although I didn't expect Naruto to break both of his arms in the fight, but they will heal soon," Gremory said with a chuckle. He also asked his son whether he used 'that', but Sirzechs stated "no" since that would force his opponent to retaliate and the whole region would turn to ash and super-heated plasmas, killing everyone. Gremory wondered what his son meant.

"I didn't want to at first, but Lucifer-sama was getting agitated at me teleporting around, and I didn't want to dodge those pesky ball of destructions all over the place," Naruto retorted after hearing the comments.

"Hahaha, I must gotten carried away. It was not every day that I could go full out and I apologized for that, Naruto-kun," Sirzechs apologized with a cheerful expression when walking out of his room, and towards the entrance. It was sparring match at first but became a full blown battle once they show each other their powers, albeit they didn't transform. His arms were bandaged and placed in a cast while Grayfia helped him toward the door by giving him support.

"But I must thank you for pointing out the weakness of my powers, Naruto-kun," Sirzechs said as Gremory nodded since he got the story of the fight from his son.

"Weakness?" Minato asked skeptically.

"Power of Destruction and Gremory Magic have to use both of their hands… so I just break them, after that, the battle became super easy since Sirzechs-sama couldn't cast or throw those balls around anymore," Naruto explained as he placed his hand on the sculpture to the likeness of Rias Gremory.

Minato and Gremory nodded. That was a big weakness compared to Namikaze and Uzumaki's power, which didn't need hands to cast at all. Minato asked Gremory about some other things as they moved further away from the group while Naruto looked at Grayfia and Sirzechs for a bit.

"So what is Grayfia-sama now? Wife or maid? I doubt any maid was that much concern about your safety to the point of jumping in between us without any regard for her own safety," Naruto asked as Grayfia let go of her husband, who almost fell over without his support pillar. She quickly grabbed hold of him with blushes on her face immediately.

"Don't say that, I almost got another injury… right here," Sirzechs pointed at his chest as he was pinched by his wife.

"Owowowow… Not the face," Sirzechs pledged as his cheek was stretched. Naruto chuckled a bit at the romantic comedy of the couple. He wondered if he ever going have something similar.

"Yes, Grayfia-sama. But you know what? You should break his arms further, but then you will have to take care of him longer. I'm sure Sirzechs-sama wouldn't mind being in bed with his loving wife by his side for the rest of his days," Naruto smirked as the duo tried to stop being awkward in front of the boy.

"What about you? Taking the life size sculpture of my sister to your home, isn't that a little creepy?"

"Not at all, she will be my wife soon, hopefully, so it's not creepy having a sculpture of the person I will eventually love by my side. Beside what creepier was that her brother had a sculpture of her made instead of his wife in his room? I wondered what she would say about that when she finds out," Naruto deadpanned.

"Please don't tell her… and who said I don't have any sculpture of my wife!?"

Naruto snapped his finger and pointed at Grayfia. Sirzechs sweat dropped as he blurted out sensitive information.

"OWOWOWOWOW…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

There are four or five chapters, 4-5k worth of word each, to Rias' Route depending on how I cut up the part of the storyline. I'm not doing love at first sight as usual and the same in my other stories unless I have too.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
